


Acceptance

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Osamutober, Pre-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He knows that you guys are friends, and classmates. He knows this, yet it still pisses him off when they’re so close to you and are doing it to purposely mess with him.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: Osamutober





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6 for Osamutober  
> Jealous /ˈdʒɛl əs/  
> adjective  
> feeling resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages (often followed by of)

Osamu knew that you were friendly with the rest of his volleyball teammates because they were his friends, but something just didn’t sit well with him how well some of them got along with you. Perhaps the real threat was simply because you shared a class with Suna and Ginjima so they had even more of a reason to hang out with you and spend time with you. 

He’s seen how close they sat with you during lunch, and how on days after volleyball practice or even the few breaks in between volleyball practice, they would study with you since you always waited for the Miya twins after practice. And while he _knows_ that there’s nothing going on, every now and then he sees the smirk on their faces as though they _knew_ how annoyed he was by them. 

His grip on the volleyball tightened as his twin called for him to hurry up and just serve. Osamu agitatedly clicked his tongue in response and attempted a jump serve, yet unintentionally hit it too hard as the ball literally flew right past Atsumu’s head and out of the court. Atsumu and Aran exchanged glances with each other and then glanced over to Suna and Ginjima who were practicing their receives with Kita and Omimi.

“You okay, Samu?”

“Annoyed,” he responded dully as he glared at the ground. It was clear that Osamu knew his agitation was absolutely irrational and ridiculous, but he couldn’t stop himself from getting so distracted by the thought of them being too close to you.

He glanced over to where you were sitting. You happened to already be staring in his direction, a fond smile on your face that had shifted into a small gasp before you gave him a small wave and a bright smile. Whatever cloud that loomed over his head very quickly dissipated as he shot you a smile in return. He turned back to his twin and softly mumbled, “Sorry about that.”

Atsumu glanced between you and Osamu and smirked, “No problem, now come on! Let’s keep on practicing!”

***

“Looks like our plan worked out well,” Ginjima laughed as he lightly nudged Suna. Suna nodded in agreement and you sighed at their tone of voice. 

“Are you guys messing around with Osamu-kun again?”

“Maybe?” Suna teased and then shrugged, “It’s a bit too easy ever since I got in the same class as you.”

You sighed and placed your hands on your hips and muttered, “I thought you two were done teasing him after our first year!”

“Look, it was fun teasing him when he didn’t even realize that he liked you. It’s even _more_ fun now that you two are together,” Ginjima pointed out. He reached out his hand to ruffle your hair, but before he could, Osamu quickly slapped it away and pulled you into a hug. There was a clear pout on his face and he muttered, “You two can go now.”

“Oh come on, Samu-Samu, don’t be so selfish and hog her to yourself,” Ginjima teased him. Osamu narrowed his eyes, and unintentionally squeezed you a bit tighter. His arms were atop of your shoulders, and he was honestly kind of using you as an armrest at this point. You patted his arms and softly mumbled, “Too tight, Osamu-kun.”

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that,” he mumbled as he gave you more breathing space. You didn’t mind being in his arms, in fact, you enjoyed it quite a bit. Despite enjoying it, it was a bit embarrassing to be seen like this in front of others. You purposely duck your face behind his arms in hopes that no one can see that your face was burning up from the intimate situation. It was a futile attempt though when you hear Ginjima and Suna stop teasing Osamu and glance over to you. Osamu glances down, and while he can only see that the tips of your ears were tinged red, he immediately turned you away from the two and called out, “I’m walking [Name] home!”

“Eh? Wait, what about me?!” Atsumu shouted as he finally left the changing room. Osamu ignored him and grabbed your hand, pulling you along with him. You glanced up to him, and you can see a slight frown on his face as he walked you up to the gate. Upon reaching the front gate he slowed down and glanced back, “Are you okay?”

“I am,” you responded and glanced up to look at him. You could still feel your face burning from the public display of affection. Despite dating for nearly a year now, it was still strange for the two of you to be so affectionate with each other around the others. Osamu gently squeezed the hand he was holding and with his free hand, cupped your cheek. His hands were so calloused and rough from all the practice he’s done, yet his touch was so sweet and so tender that you couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“Sorry if I was being too forward,” he softly apologized as he continued to gently stroke your cheek with his thumb. As much as he thought he was being a bit too forward and affectionate right now, it just felt so good to be able to be near you without the intrusion and annoyance of his members and his twin. 

There was a soft smile on his face that was rarely ever seen on him. It was such a rare smile that was only ever reserved for you and you softly asked, “Have they been teasing you every day?”

Osamu sighed and you could see a flicker of irritation in his eyes and he muttered, “Ever since they found out I asked you out they won’t shut up, I blame Tsumu.”

“Oh, did he blabber about it?”

“Yeah, he was complaining about how you chose the wrong twin to date,” Osamu looked away and your eyes widened and you stammered, “T-There’s no way he meant that seriously right?”

Osamu’s eyes widened at your panic and he quickly reassured you, “He wasn’t serious about it! Besides,” he paused and mumbled, “If it wasn’t for him, I don’t think I would’ve had the guts to ask you out.”

Your eyes widened and Osamu glanced around and said, “Let’s go to the convenience store on the way home and stop by there? I can explain as we walk.”

“Okay.”

The two of you walked together hand in hand, and even though he seemed much calmer than he was earlier during practice, you can tell that he was still very agitated from his teammates’ teasing. As you guys approached the convenience store, you guys bought some meat buns before taking a seat outside by one of the outdoor heaters. 

“Thanks for the food,” the two of you clapped your hands before taking a bite. The two of you sat shoulder to shoulder and he gently nudged you, and you glanced up to him. He was eying your meat bun, after all, the two of you got different buns. While his bun was chicken, you went for the typical pork bun. 

“Say ‘ah’,” you cooed and his eyes widened as a faint tinge of pink dusted over his cheeks. He desperately hopes that you can’t tell it’s because of you and hopes that maybe you think it’s due to the cold night. He leaned down and took a small bite. A small hum escaped him and he nodded, “S’good.”

“Of course it is!” you smiled and he lowered his bun to your mouth and you hear him faintly and almost hesitantly say, “Say ‘ah’.”

“Aah,” you played along and took a small bite. It was almost like feeding a small animal. Your eyes would get wide and your cheeks would get larger all while there was a small smile on your face the entire time. 

“Cute.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” Osamu chuckled as he brought you closer with one arm. His hand gently rests on your waist and you leaned against him, gladly snuggling up to him. He smiles, and honestly, even if he was really upset during practice, he knows that you only ever showed this side to him. 

Only him, no one else.

He leaned his head against yours and softly mumbled, “I was jealous earlier.”

Your eyes widened at the admittance. You didn’t expect him to talk about it on his own will, usually you have to pry this kind of stuff out of him. You tried to glance up at him, but you couldn’t since he was using you to lean on. He let out an exasperated sigh and he muttered, “Suna and Ginjima.. I know they’re good friends for both of us and that they just like teasing me, but man,” Osamu let out yet another exasperated sigh and he stuffed the rest of his bun into his mouth, frantically eating it before he muttered, “It just really pisses me off when they get all close and personal with you.”

“But Osamu-kun,” you started and he gently poked your cheek with his free hand and he mumbled, “I know, you wouldn’t. Never. But I can’t help it. I’m selfish and I just want you all to myself.”

He finally stops leaning on you to lean forward and look you in the eye. He’s embarrassed, but he can’t not tell you this. He likes you way too much to hide the truth from you. He gives you a weak smile and continued, “But every time I see you, my worries just... melt away because of how brightly you smile for me. The way you call my voice. You know, I… I just really like you, [Name].”

Your heart skips a beat, and you swear that you breath hitched at the smile on his face. It was so genuine, so soft and gentle yet so vulnerable and embarrassed. You glanced down for a moment and softly mumbled, “I really like you too, Osamu-kun. And you know,” you looked up at him and mirrored his expression, “You don’t have to worry. If anything, I’m the one worried about your ridiculous fan club.”

Osamu’s eyes widened when you admitted to worrying over losing him. It felt refreshing and so very freeing to know that he wasn’t having these ugly thoughts all on his own. He let out a sigh and pulled you into another hug. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your shoulder and he softly mumbled against your neck, “I love you.” 

You held onto him tightly, but you didn't manage to hear those three words that were pressed into your skin. But it doesn’t matter, even if you couldn’t hear them right now, he’ll have the courage to tell you eventually. For now, he’ll settle with the fact that he’s holding you right here, right now, and that you feel the same way towards him as he does to you.


End file.
